Kurosaki Ichigo (English)
Kurosaki Ichigo - Bleach anime/manga hero, substitute shinigami, vizard. He is called the strongest, after the Shinigami King ofc :P. Main Characteristic - Agility. This is his Zanpakuto, before he knew its name or even really know how to use it. Ichigo's zanpakuto, look like this without shikai form. Artifact of the character - Ichigo's zanpakuto's Shikai makes its first appearance as a sword in chapter 67, and episode 20. Prior to this, Ichigo's zanpakuto revealed itself to Ichigo in a human form only Ichigo could see in manga chapter 63 and anime episode 19. As a spiritual human form, Ichigo's zanpakutou reveals its name to Ichigo, so that he may thus call upon its ShiKai form. This human form appears as a middle-aged man with long, semi-curly, brown hair, and a large black cloak, as well as a pair of large, black sunglasses. He appears to be very wise and speaks with a deep, echoing voice. During the training with Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo calls upon the ShiKai form of his zanpakutou, revealing its name to be Zangetsu (moon cutter). The sword is still very large, though not as large as its original form. It is pointed out by Junta, one of Urahara's shopkeepers, that Zangetsu lacked both a hilt and a hand-guard. It has the appearance of a large, black cleaver, with the curve of a katana. Zangetsu has no sheath, and is usually wrapped in cloth which remains tied to the handle during use. So far, Zangetsu has revealed one ability to Ichigo, that being the Getsuga Tenshou (Moon Fang Sky Charge). The Getsuga Tenshou is a dense blast of reiatsu released from Zangetu's blade during a slash, or fired from the tip of the blade as though it were a gun. It also appears that Ichigo has the ability to manipulate the shape of the Getsuga Tenshou depending on the manner in which it is used. Ichigo's BanKai, though most train for ten years, was achieved in 3 days, with the help of Yoruichi and the method created and used by Kisuke Urahara in his underground cavern in Soul Society. Ichigo fought against the human form of Zangetsu for the forementioned three days, using various swords which resembled Zangetsu. The BanKai form of Zangetsu makes its first appearance during the fight against Kuchiki Byakuya at the end of the Soul Society arc. Zangetsu's BanKai is unusual compared to most other BanKai. The BanKai of most zanpakutou tends to be very large, due to the massive about of reiatsu used to form it and use it. Ichigo's BanKai, Tensa Zangetsu(Heavenly Chain Moon Cutter), is a black katana of normal size. Attached to the hilt of the sword is a short black chain. The hand-guard is a manji, a backwards swastika. Tensa Zangetsu gives Ichigo incredible speed, such that it surpasses the "Flash Step", a running technique said to be the fastest in Soul Society. This is due to the BanKai actually sealing up all of his unstable spiritual energy explaining why his his katana is so small compared to his ShiKai and Zanpakutou in sealed state. The downside of this is that Ichigo has yet to fully master his BanKai, and as such, it tires him after using it for a good duration, causing his speed to reduce. Tensa Zangetsu also has the ability to fire a Getsuga Tenshou, though it is colored black instead of blue like the ShiKai form of the attack. This attack in BanKai form is called "his technique" by Ichigo, in reference to the Hollow which resides within Ichigo. Multiple uses of this technique causes Ichigo to lose control to his Hollow side. Function of Ichigo's artifact in the map - Fight of Characters: +50 stength +100 agility Skills in the map - Fight of Characters: Passive spell - Hollow Mask In anime/manga - Takes control of Ichigo's body sometimes (at times when he is in near dead situation or when he uses hollow strength), come out with fragments form and join together itself to become a mask, called hollow mask. In map - When Ichigo's health is at 10% or below, a mask appears and restores 10% of Ichigo's max health. Ichigo's body will start blinking automatically around target(s) nearby and deals 2x Agility to magical damage. Ichigo dies after passive hollow form is over. Has 1 level, description below is "Skill level - restored, damage, time 1 - from maximum amount of Ichigo's health, agility, seconds Passive ability - Slashing Moon / Zangetsu In the anime / manga, Ichigo's zanpakuto In the map - Gives agility permanent at starting of the game, then gives agility bonus with each level up. It also allows you to use Mini Getsugu, which stuns the enemy for a certain time to a maximum range of 550 It has a level, further description is in the style of "Level, stunning time, the cooling time spells." 1 - seconds, seconds Q - Getsuga Tenshou In anime/manga - Ichigo pulls out reiatsu from his blade, which causes a wave of reiatsu flow from the blade - reiatsu has the form of a blade and flies straight. In the map - Line casting spell, with unchangable range of 1000 and width of 400 Has 5 levels, description below is: "Skill level - damage, cooldown. 1 - 400, seconds 2 - 600, seconds 3 - 800, seconds 4 - 1000, seconds 5 - 1200, seconds Q - Kuroi Getsuga Tensho, Black Getsuga Tensho After using bankai, the blue (reiatsu colored) getsuga tensho will be replaced by Black Getsuga Tensho. In anime/manga - Getsuga that was "borrowed" from inner hollow (Shirosaki Ogichi) but it's way more powerful, than the original one. And Ichigo can control it's flow or stop the reiatsu in the sword, which enchances the zanpakuto. In the map - Line casting skill with rapid speed, which length is 800 and wide 400. After 3rd level of bankai, the animation changes to two Getsuga Tensho's. And the distance is increased 1200. Has 5 levels (depends on BanKai level). description below is " BanKai level - damage, cooldown." 1 - 3000, seconds 2 - 3000, seconds >>> *He will cast 2 Kurio Getsuga Tensho which shown at level 3 and above* 3 - 4000, seconds 4 - 4000, seconds 5 - 4000, seconds W - Flash step, Shunpo In anime/manga - super fast movement In the map - Teleportation (Blink) Has 1 level, description below is "Skill level - of teleportation, cooldown." 1 - - 500, seconds E - Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu In anime/manga - final form of Zanpakuto, Ichigo becomes dressed in reiatsu, which resembles the shinigami's clothes, gives the possibility of using "Black Getsuga Tensho". It enchanses the speed and strength, which was called the speed that is above the flash step and the stength that was able to cut mountains by using reiatsu stored in the Zanpakuto. Has 5 levels, description below is "level speed, time, cooldown." 1 - attack speed, seconds , seconds 2 - attack speed, seconds , seconds 3 - attack speed, seconds , seconds 4 - attack speed, seconds , seconds 5 - attack speed, seconds , seconds R - Vasto Lord In anime/manga - Ichigo after his death, heard Inoues voice, calling him for help, he lost control over his body to his inner hollow and he took the control. In this from he is monstrously strong and he regeneration becomes instant, his speed is enchanced too, which makes him go above the sonido. He gets the possibility of using OMFG strong cero, which could deflect Cero Oscuras. In the map - works as the first hollow mask(damage is also unblockable(chaos type)), but it doesn't heal Ichigo. and after the spells durablity Ichigo doesn't die as in the first case. After learning this spell the passive hollow mask will be deleted. Has 1 level, description below is "Skill level - bonus, time, cooldown." 1 - agility (magical damage), seconds, seconds